


In the space between the worlds [Drabbles]

by taurussieben



Category: Merlin (TV), Shadowhunters (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Merlin/Voltron: Legendary Defender Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurussieben/pseuds/taurussieben
Summary: A collection of drabbles from different fandoms and pairings, whenever the mood strikes me or I get prompted.





	1. Hurricanes (Alec/Magnus)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryptidkickflip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkickflip/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Dido "Hurricanes".

Sometimes Magnus dreamed, about darkness and flames, cruel eyes and terrifying power. When he woke, there would be arms and fingers and soft words. Today the darkness stayed, no one chasing the demons away. He blinked and rolled out of the bed, sleep lost for the night. Contemplating coffee or a stiff drink, his phone rang.

“Miss you.”

“How long till you come home?”

A knock at the door.

“Now.” Followed by soft laughter.

Sometimes Magnus dreamed, about darkness and flames, cruel eyes and terrifying power. When he woke, there would be arms and fingers and soft words.

Like today.


	2. I get to love you (Merlin/VLD crossover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Ruelle "I got to love you"

The first time Arthur saw him, he was gangly and without any respect for authority; walking straight into every disaster, without care for his own life.But his burning golden eyes held all the power of the world. It was the last he saw, before Arthur closed his eyes to rest.

The next time they met, centuries later, there was a spark of recognition, but the truth came, when those eyes burned golden again, against a backdrop of swirling nebulas and billions of stars, of flying lions and an intergalactic war. The magic was gone, the love remained.

“Hello, Emris.”


	3. If I say (VLD/Sheith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Mumford & Sons "If I say"
> 
> For [Abyssiniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana)

Firsts. Keith remembers all the firsts he had with Shiro, falling between them with ease and steadiness, stitching a seam around their own world; first heartbreak, first fights, first black eye, first crying, first embrace, first make up, first loose, first kiss, first dance.

  
Until another first was whispered as a desperate plea on the heels of growing pain and hurtful words.  
A different one, with sweating palms and a drumming heart, with raising bile and the flutter of birds under the heart.

The first time to be and to fall apart seamlessly.

Bearing a hundred more.

A first date.


	4. Astronomical (VLD/Sheith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Svrcina "Astronomical"
> 
> For [Abyssiniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssiniana)

The space between the bell ringing and the opening of the door was laid out with thousands of dreams; coming home, coming back, delivering; out in the open, on sand, in the woods, on mountains, covered in snow, under the ocean, the eerie lights of an spacecraft; hospital, cell, car door, cupboard, back door; under the hum of rolling engines, the sound of crackling magic, thunderstorms, rain, fire; all doors, a thousand endless times.

Throwing Keith sidewise, then steading him. “Right” pulsating through him, as Shiro stood in all the openings, as he stood now, with a gentle smile.

  
“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome, find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/sparklefly2).


End file.
